We are studying the social and cognitive competence of children vulnerable to schizophrenia. Three groups of children are being compared--those with a schizophrenic parent, those with a depressed parent, and those whose parents have no psychopathology. Boradly conceived, the data include: (1) a detailed assessment of the mental status and social history of both parents, the quality of the home environment, and the marriage; (2) descriptive information on the academic and social adjustment of the children as seen by parents, teachers, peers, and selves; (3) laboratory studies of cognition, perception, emotion, and social adjustment of the children; (4) a detailed assessment of the environments (family and school) of the children. The first phase of the project, now completed, involves the initial, cross-sectional investigation of the families in the study. Follow-up investigations, now complete for about 80 percent of our sample, are conducted every three years using an assessment battery similar to that used during the initial phase of the project.